I'll Be Home For Christmas
by lilyxoxoscorpius
Summary: Lily is away at school over Christmas holidays. Scorpius is playing something over in his mind. Ask her to marry him or wait till she graduates from the healing academy? When Lily shows up for Christmas as a surprise, will he ask her? Or will he wait?
1. Chapter 1

Christmas was always crazy, there were so many people in the house now. Before we start let's go over them and their ages, just so there is no confusion.

Molly 81 and Arthur 81, married, parents, in laws, grandparents and great grandparents.

Bill 60 and Fleur 54, married, parents, in laws, and grandparents.  
Victorie 30 and Phillip, married, parents of two year old Jonathan.  
Dominique 24 and Frank 25, engaged.  
Louis 23 and Trisha 21, boyfriend and girlfriend.

Charlie 58 and Allison 57, married, parents, in laws, and grandparents.  
Arthur 32 and Darcy 32, married, parents of two month old Annabelle.  
Catherine 30 and Xavier 36, married and pregnant.  
Rebecca 28 and Paul 30, engaged.  
Max 25 and Lisa 23, engaged.  
Anthony 24 and Cassidy 22, boyfriend and girlfriend.  
Andrea 24 and Steven 27, just started dating.  
Mariah 23, single.

Percy 54 and Audrey 54, married, parents, in laws.  
Molly 27 and John 30, married and pregnant.  
Lucy 26 and Trevor 28, engaged.

George 52 and Angelina 52, married, parents, in laws, grandparents.  
Fred 25 and Alice 24, married, parents of newborn Danielle.  
Roxanne 23 and Lysander 24, engaged.

Ron 50 and Hermione 50, married, parents, in laws, and soon to be grandparents.  
Rose 24 and Lorcan 24, married, pregnant.  
Hugo 22 and Alexis 22, engaged.

Harry 50 and Ginny 49, married, parents, soon to be in laws.  
Theodore "Teddy" Lupin 32 and Abigail "Abby" 32, married, parents of three year old Cody, pregnant.  
James 25 and you'll just have to wait and see hehe  
Albus 24 and Taylor 24, engaged.  
Lily 22 and Scorpius 24, boyfriend and girlfriend.

A/N: I am sitting here with a calculator in my lap! I have been figuring out ages forever! haha no really. The kids were easy. Took Teddy's age first and went from there. Not to hard. It was Molly and Arthurs ages that were the hardest to figure out.

* * *

The Weasley clan all sat at the Burrow thanking Molly for what turned out to be yet another wonderful meal. "It was nothing dears." she smiled.

"I wish Lily could have been here." Albus said thinking of his little sister shut up in some dorm.

"We all do." Ginny sighed "But with her practicals coming up, she needed all the extra studying she could get."

"That's her problem, to much work, not enough play." Scorpius said. "I've been telling her that for weeks."

"Yes, well you should help her." Albus smirked.

"Shut it Al." Scorpius said a blush creeping onto his cheeks.

James shook his head and then looked at his watch "Well I hate to eat and run, but I have a date."

"What?!?" Ginny and Molly rounded on him.

"James its Christmas!" Ginny said furiously.

"No it's Christmas Eve, not Christmas. Plus it's just once. I promise." he kissed her cheek. "I'll be here tomorrow for the big to do don't worry. Bye dad." He shook Harry's hand and then gave him a manly hug. "Bye Al." James said embracing his brother.

"See ya James. We'll be there for the big game too." Albus gestured to Taylor and himself.

"Good I expect you to be." James smiled "Bye everyone!" he waved to the family before apparating away.

"So anyone else leaving?" Molly asked her children, and grandchildren. All the married grandchildren raised their hands.

"I'm sorry Nana, we promised Alice's parents we'd be there tomorrow. Since it's Danielle's first christmas and all." Fred said.

"And we promised Phillips parents we'd be at their house tomorrow as well." Victorie said.

"Well can you all stay for pudding at least?" she asked.

"Of course!" They all replied.

"Good." smiled walking back into the kitchen.

"Daddy, where's Lily?" Cody asked his father.

"She's at school sport." Teddy said looking at him.

"Boo." Cody crinkled his nose.

"Boo is right little man." Scorpius said thinking of his girlfriend. He hated that she wasn't home for Christmas, they had even fought about it, but that didn't stop him from loving her.

"How about that pudding?" Molly asked getting up.

"Here mum let us help you." Ginny said getting up. "You shouldn't be doing everything."

"Makes me feel useful, dear. I'm getting on in my years."

"Mum you're only 81, Dumbledore lived well into his 100's." Bill pointed out.

"It's true. Now hand the pudding over." Ginny smiled.

"Oh alright." Molly laughed.

Over in Ireland Lily sat in her dorm tapping her pencil against her desk. Her roommate and newest best friend, Anisa, looked at her "Ey Lils you alright?" she asked.

"What?" Lily snapped her head up looking over at her "Oh yeah I'm fine. Just thinking about home you know?"

"You should go home early." Anisa said. "Exams are a month away. Plenty of time."

"I need to study."

"You need to have some fun and see your family."

"Study."

"Family!"

"Study!"

"Family!"

"Study!"

"Study!" Anisa smirked.

"Family, damnit Anisa I need to see my family!" Lily slammed her head against the desk.

"Go home then. Your home back in England. Not your flat." she said. "Go or I'll make Mike drag you."

Lily laughed and hugged her "Thanks Nisa."

"No problem." she smiled turning back to her own essay.

"Come with me!" Lily said suddenly.

"What?" Anisa looked at her as if had lost her mind.

"Anisa come with me. Please?"

"Lily, I wouldn't want to impose."

"Please, my grandmother loves people. There are 50 people in my family. I make 51. So trust me, it will be no big deal."

"Holy moly! That's a lot of people."

"Well, I have 5 uncles all with wives and children. 16 cousins, 6 are married, 6 are engaged, 3 are dating and one is single, we are desperately trying to find her someone. Then I have three brothers, one married to his Hogwarts best friend, which is so cute, they have a three year old son. One who hides his relationship, and one who's engaged."

"Wait I thought there were only two Potter boys?" Anisa asked looking confused.

"Yes, well technically. You see Teddy isn't really my brother. His parents were killed in the big war, and my dad is his Godfather. So naturally dad raised him. He calls my parents mum and dad. I don't know him as anything but my brother."

"Oh that makes sense." Anisa smiled.

"Come on, get your coat on!"

"Alright, alright."

Back at the Burrow Jonathan was yawning. "Uh oh, someones tired." Victorie said looking at the slumbering child in her arms.

"Not tired." Jonathan said.

"Uh huh, come on love. it's time we headed home." she said standing up.

"But mumma."

"No but's Jon. The faster you sleep the faster Father Christmas will get here." Phillip said looking at him.

"Ok dada." Jonathan said.

"Jon give Nana's a kiss and Grandpa and Papa." Victorie said setting him on his feet.

"Night night Grammy." Jonathan kissed Fluer.

"Sweet dreams my little one."

"Night night Nana." he kissed Molly. "Night night Papa." he kissed Arthur's cheek too.

"Night Jon." they smiled.

"Night Grampy." Jonathan crawled into Bill's lap.

"Night Jon."

"Alright, say night night to everyone else." Phillip smiled.

"Night night." Jon waved snuggling into his mothers arms as they left.

"Happy Christmas." Victorie and Phillip waved.

"He's so sweet." Ginny smiled.

"Yes, eet is so wonderful being a grandma." Fleur smiled.

"Well I'm a surrogate grandma and I love Cody very much." Ginny smiled at the young boy who was playing with a miniature Quidditch pitch with Hugo.

"It's a wonderful feeling isn't it?" Molly smiled at her daughter.

"It really is." Ginny sighed contently snuggling into Harry's arms.

"What about you Uncle Harry?" Rose asked.

"What about me?"

"Do you like being a grandpa?"

"I do. I'm still young though. So no wise cracks." he looked at Fred.

"Well I guess we better get going as well." Fred laughed and then looked fondly at his daughter.

"Freddie, I've been saying that for the past hour." Alice said sighing. "He never listens to me."

"Al, when has he ever?" Alexis laughed looking at her sister.

"True." Alice giggled. "I won't be far behind her I'm so tired."

"Get some rest, dear." Molly smiled "We all know what it's like to have a newborn in the house."

"Night all." Alice said. "And Happy Christmas. Alexis, Frank, I will see you tomorrow at mum and dads."

"Alright." Alexis smiled watching as she left.

"I guess we better get going as well." Abby said lifting herself off the couch. "I'm not feeling so hot. I will be so glad when this morning sickness is over."

"Are you two coming back for tomorrow's dinner?" Ginny asked as she kissed Cody's cheek and gave him a big hug.

Abby looked at Teddy who nodded "I believe so mum. We're due at Dean and Susan's tomorrow morning and then we'll play it by ear." Teddy said kissing Ginny's cheek. "Did you say goodbye to grandpa and Uncle Al?"

Cody nodded "Uh huh, I just wish I could say it to Aunt Lily. I miss her." he said looking at everyone.

"We all do." Scorpius said with a small smile.

"Did you need something Ginny?" Abby asked.

"No, dear. I was just going to make sure to have a morning sickness potion on hand. The girls and I developed it when we were pregnant with the boys."

"It came in real handy." Allison said.

"Well then I think we might just have to come back." Abby smiled.

Over the next 20 minutes or so everyone left leaving Molly, Arthur, Bill, Fleur, Dominique, Frank, Louis, Charlie, Allison, Rebecca, Paul, Max, Mariah, Anthony, George, Angelina, Roxanne, Ron, Hermione, Hugo, Alexis, Albus, Taylor, and Scorpius.

"So where are we all sleeping?" Albus asked. "There are twenty seven of us still left."

"Let's see we can put Bill, Fleur, Charlie and Allison in their old room, George, Angelina, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Harry can take the big bedroom, then your grandfather and I will take our room, Dominique, Roxanne, Mariah, Rebecca, Alexis and Taylor can take Ginny's old room."

"Nana!" the girls exclaimed.

"What?" Molly looked at them.

"That's six people in one room." Roxanne said.

"It'll be fine. We can make the floor into a matress." Rebecca smiled. "Shrink the bed and get it out of the way."

"Good, all figured out then." Molly smiled. "On the fifth floor we'll have Paul, Max, Lydander, and Anthony." Molly looked at them.

"Is the attic taken?" Louis asked.

"The goul left a foul smell in there, mate. Thirty plus years later it still smells." Ron shuddered.

"I don't care. We can fit about four in there comfortably." Louis smiled.

"Alright so Louis, Frank, Hugo, Scor and I will take it." Albus said.

Frank looked around and blushed slightly "Um anyone mind me sleeping in the den?"

"Why?" Dominique looked at him her eyes narrowing figuring she knew the answer.

"My knee is acting up. Don't think I could make it up those stairs." Frank said rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

Dominique looked at him "How did you hurt your knee? I told you not to play in the snow today." she scolded.

"I know, I'm sorry love."

"Alright now that that's settled, let's get the gifts under and go to bed." Harry said.

"Tired?" Ginny smirked.

"Yes, someone kept me up all night." Harry said pulling her into his lap.

"Oh gross." the Weasley cousins, Albus and Scor said together.

"What?" Harry laughed.

"Dad you are 50, sexual activities should be non-existent." Albus said.

"I think it's sweet." Taylor said winking at Harry and Ginny "I hope we're still sexually active in twenty six years."

"Yes well." Albus cleared his throat and everyone laughed.

"Alright, presests and then off to bed." Molly announced.

Scorpius walked over to the window and stood there for awhile just looking out over the snow falling gently onto the ground. "Hey, you ok?" Albus asked walking over, his arms laden with presents.

Scorpius looked at him and nodded "Yeah, I'm fine. Just missing Lily."

"I know, but just think she finishes her training in a month and then you two can snog and do whatever it is you two do." Ablus said with a smile.

"Yeah, it'll be great." he said fingering the leather braided bracelett Lily had two him two years ago for his birthday. "Whenever you wear this you can think of me," she had said "know matter where I am or what I'm doing never forget that I love you." she had smiled after finishing and kissed him softly. It had led to other things, sure, but it was the thought that counted. "Happy Christmas Lils." he whispered out the window.


	2. Chapter 2

While parents and cousins set out Christmas gifts and stuffed stockings, Lily and Anisa trudged through the snow for what felt like hours. "Are we there yet?" her Irish friend asked.

"Not yet." Lily said pulling her jacket tighter around her.

"Remind me again why we couldn't just apparate into the yard?"

"Because my grandfather puts up all sorts of crazy wards during the holidays. I mean with fifty people, you kind of have to."

"But, your family, can't you get into the wards?"

"No, I'm supposed to be in school remember? In order to apparate you need a password, don't have said password so we have to walk."

"How will you get through the wards then?"

"Walk up to the door, it'll be easy."

"Are we closer now?" Anisa asked after a few minutes.

"Twenty more minutes tops." Lily said.

"I think my toes are frozen." Anisa groaned.

Lily ignored her and looked at her watch "10:30, everyone should still be up."

"And if they're not?" Anisa asked breathing into her hands.

"Then we crash in the den and come out in the morning like we've been there the whole time." Lily said with a shrug. "Ah here we go, here's the lane."

"Finally!" Anisa said.

Lily laughed and continued up the lane with Anisa tagging along behind her. At the Burrow they had finished all the gifts and stockings, there were so many of them it went quickly. Everyone was in their respectful places getting ready for bed. Scorpius sat up on his camp bed looking at a velvet box. "What's that mate?" Albus asked pulling on his pajama bottoms.

"Lily's Christmas present." Scorpius answered.

"Not sending it to her?" Hugo asked settling into his dad's old bed.

"Nah, I want to give it to her in person." Scorpius said putting it back in his bag.

"What is it?" Louis asked. "I only know of one thing that comes in a box like that."

"Really? And what would that be Weasley?" Scorpius asked.

"An engagement ring. But that'd be dumb, you and Lily just got back together." Louis said.

"Yeah, but it just feels right. You know?" Scorpius said.

"Sure mate." Albus said with a smile.

"What makes you so sure you two are really back together?" Hugo asked.

"I just know." Scorpius said with a smirk thinking back.

~FLASHBACK~

"I hate arguing!" Lily cried slumping in a corner.

"I do too." Scorpius said sitting next to her.

"Then why do we do it? That's all we do lately."

"That's not the only thing." Scorpius smirked nuzzling her neck.

"Ugh, get off me you big lug. Just because we had a make up shag does not mean we're back together."

"Doesn't it?" Scorpius raised an eyebrow at her.

"Ye...no. No." Lily said firmly.

"Oh really?" Scorpius grabbed her petite waist and pulled her into his lap tickling her.

"AH!" Lily screamed laughing hard "No....no Scor s...s....s...stop!" she laughed thrashing in his arms.

"Say we're back together."

"Never!" Lily laughed harder.

"We'll see about that." Scorpius growled crashing his lips to hers hard. Lily moaned softly kissing him back with passion.

"Alright." she said breathlessly after they broke apart "We're back together."

~END FLASHBACK~

That had been back in August before her birthday. Now it was December 24, they had been official for three months and thirteen days. They had dated her last two years of Hogwarts and then taken a year apart from each other. On her nineteenth birthday they got back together and then on her twenty first birthday they had broken up again. All together they had been dating for five years, but there were breaks in there. "Scor are you even listening." Albus laughed.

"Huh?" Scorpius looked up.

"I asked what kind of jewelery is in there if not a ring."

"It is a ring." Scorpius said tossing him the box. "Just not an engagement ring."

"Why?" the boys asked.

"Um because I don't know if we're ready for that."

Albus opened the box and snorted "That's an engagement ring."

"No it's not."

"Yes it is, I just went shopping for one of these." Albus laughed.

"So maybe it is. Do you think she'll say yes?" Scorpius asked.

"Yes." the boys said together. Even Hugo who was very protective of Lily.

"Great." Scorpius smiled putting the box back in his bag. "I'm going to get a glass of water."

Lily and Anisa stood inside the door shaking the snow off their jackets hanging them on the coat rack. "Looks like everyones gone to bed for the night." Lily whispered "Come on we can crash in the den."

"Alright." Anisa nodded.

The two girls headed to the den and noticed the big inviting bed that was already set up "Someone must have snuck up to their girlfriends bed." Lily giggled. She flopped down on the bed ontop of something hard. The hard something groaned as Lily landed on it, she screamed bloody murder as did Anisa. Frank shot up in bed and yelled as well.

"Lily?" Frank said looking at her.

"Frank?" Lily recognized his voice "What are you doing down here?"

"Couldn't make it up the stairs. Blew my knee out earlier, which one of you is on." he moaned in slight pain.

"Oh sorry!" Lily and Anisa said getting up.

Frank shook his head and grabbed his wand from the desk turning the lights on "Now then, who's your friend?"

"Oh sorry, I'm Anisa. Lily's my roommate." Anisa said extending her hand.

Frank took it and shook her hand "Well it's nice to meet you. I'm Frank, engaged to Lily's cousin Dominique."

"It's nice to meet you as well." Anisa smiled.

"So is everyone sleeping on top of each other?" Lily asked noticing that Frank was the only person in the den.

"No, basically all the married couples left for the night. Some are coming back tomorrow where others are going to their in laws. Alexis and I are leaving in the morning and coming back for dinner. I believe Alice and Fred will be coming back as well."

"Are Teddy, Abby and Cody coming back?" Lily asked.

"More than likely. Won't Cody be surprised when he sees you." Frank chuckled.

"I love my Codykins." Lily giggled "He's my favorite nephew."

"Lily," Frank said shaking his head "he's your only nephew."

"So?" Lily said sticking her tongue out.

As Scorpius got to the first landing her heard laughter and giggles coming from the den. "Dominique must have snuck down here." he said as he passed, but then he heard the laughter that made his heart flutter, and the voice to match. Pushing the door open he stuck his head in "Lily?"


	3. Chapter 3

Lily turned around and squealed jumping into Scorpius' arms. Scorpius laughed twirling her around kissing her soundly "What are you doing here? I thought you were studying for exams?"

Lily looked into his eyes her brown eyes dancing with love and laughter "I was beating my head against my desk,"

Anisa interrupted her "Literally."

Lily laughed "Yes, I was literally beating my head against the desk. So Anisa suggested that I go home. I couldn't leave her though, so I brought her with me."

Scorpius smiled and hugged Anisa "Anisa you are an angel!"

Anisa laughed shoving him off "No, just a friend who hated seeing her friend hurting. She missed all of you. It was quite evident in her eyes."

"I'm glad your here too Anisa." Scorpius smiled "Now then we should leave poor Frank alone what with his ailing bones." he smirked.

"Shut up." Frank laughed laying back in bed "Not my fault I have a Quidditch injury."

"Frank you hurt your knee back at Hogwarts." Scorpius said rolling his eyes.

"Scor, he shattered his knee cap. Not even magic could fix it remember? He had to be taken to a muggle hospital in Scotland. I don't think I've ever seen Uncle Neville so tense."

"Yeah dad was pretty crazed." Frank smirked. "Mum was worse though." he shuddered. Lily laughed.

"Alright, fine. I will leave Frank and his knee alone. But I want water." Scorpius said leaving the room dragging Lily with him.

"Night Frank!" Lily laughed.

"Night Lily." Frank mumbled falling back into his pillow.

"Oh and Frank." Lily said.

"Hmph?" Frank muttered from his pillow.

"You never saw me."

"K."Frank's snores were the next thing they heard.

"Think he was tired?" Anisa giggled.

"Why did you tell that to Frank?" Scorpius asked.

"I have a plan and if he told everyone I was here it would ruin it." Lily smiled. "Oh and you never saw me either."

He shook his nodded "Alright."

"Now get your water and go to bed before they send a search party." Lily said shoving him.

"Ok woman!" Scorpius laughed, he walked to the sink and grabbed a glass from the rack and filled it with water.

"Good, now upstairs. Go!" Lily pointed.

"Not without a goodnight kiss." Scropius said.

"UGH!" Lily sighed kissing his cheek. "There now go!"

"You have something planned." Scorpius said.

"Yes now go!" Lily shoved him again.

"Fine, fine." Scorpius walked up the back steps.

"Finally!" Lily said pulling her wand out. "Come on Anisa. We have work to do."

The next morning everyone woke with the morning sun, what little sun there was. "SNOW!" someone cried excitedly.

"Bloody hell it snows every Christmas." Ron muttered walking out of the bedroom.

"But it's special." Hermione smiled.

"Don't care." Ron yawned.

"PRESENTS!" the girls cried running past them on the landing.

"You know most of them are in their twenties you'd think they'd be used to this by now." Harry mumbled walking out.

"PRESENTS!" the boys were right behind shoving past and sliding down banisters.

"The boys are no different Harry." Ginny laughed. "Come on." They walked downstairs and found all the kids at the bottom staring around the room in awe. The tree was a glow with bright fairy-lights, and muggle glitter had been sprinkled on white paper to make it look like shimmering snow. The presents were sitting majestically under the tree. "Harry? This was not like this when we went to bed."

"No, no it wasn't." Harry said looking around the room.

Scorpius and Frank exchanged a look and smirked "It's so beautiful." Dom said.

"Must have been Father Christmas." Molly smiled at Arthur.

"Don't look at me, I had nothing to do with this."

"Harry?" Ginny asked looking at him.

"Not me, love."

"But you always put fairy lights on the tree." Ron pointed out.

"Yes, put do you see me sprinkling glitter on paper?" Harry asked.

George began laughing and everyone looked at him "Don't look at me, I was just picturing Harry sprinkling paper with glitter!"

Lily decided this was as good as time as any to make herself known "What's going on?" she asked walking in from the kitchen wearing her pjs and fluffy slippers.

"The decorations Lil duh." Albus said shaking his head.

"Yeah aren't they awesome?" Lily asked looking around smiling at her handy work.

"Yeah, it's insane." Rose said.

"Whoever did this must have gotten up after we all went to bed." Frank smirked.

"Yeah, took me all night to put this stuff up." Lily said.

All at once everyone looked over at Lily "LILY!" they rushed at her hugging her and her mum showered her with kisses.

"What are you doing here?"

" I thought you were to busy with exams?"

"Why didn't you tell us you were coming?"

Questions came from all directions making Lily laugh "I decided it was time I came home for Christmas. Exams aren't for another month and I'll be fine. I brought a friend home for Christmas."

Ginny and Harry looked at each other and then at Scorpius "Oh, well that's wonderful dear."

"Anisa!" Lily called.

Anisa walked around the corner smiling "Hello."

Harry laughed and walked over hugging Anisa "You convinced her to come didn't you?"

"Wasn't that hard." Anisa smiled brightly.

"Happy Christmas!" came a call from the front door. Everyone turned to see Teddy and Abby standing there.

"Happy Christmas." everyone called.

"AUNTY LILY!"Cody cried running through the crowd. Lily crouched down so he could hug her. He immediately attached himself to her neck.

Lily laughed and hugged him close "Hi Codster."

"I thought you were going to miss Christmas." Cody pouted.

"And miss spending time with my favorite nephew I think not!"

"Aunty Lily I'm your only nephew." Cody rolled his eyes.

"Hence you being my favorite." Lily laughed kissing his cheek.

"Lily, why didn't you tell us you were coming?" Taylor asked walking over and hugging her soon to be sister-in-law.

"Honestly Tay, I was going to stay at school. I was a wreck though." Lily said "But missing Christmas would have been awful." she added kissing Cody's cheek.

"Happy Christmas everyone!" someone called from the front door.

Turning everyone saw James holding the hand of a girl no one knew, except for a select few. "James!" Lily cried running and hugging her brother tightly.

"Lily!" James exclaimed spinning her around. "Look at you! You look wonderful!"

"So do you!" Lily smiled "Amanda!" she giggled hugging the girl. "I thought you were doing research in Africa?"

Amanda smiled "I was, but James convinced me to come home for Christmas." she looked at everyone "Hi."

Scorpius came forward and scooped Amanda into his arms hugging her as James had Lily "Why didn't you write?! Mum and dad will want to know your home."

"Who is she?" Cody asked tugging on Lily's pant leg.

Lily smiled and picked the little boy up "This is Uncle Scorpius' sister Amanda. And if my eyes are correct she is soon to be Aunt Amanda."

Cody looked at James "Uncle James, is she gonna be your wife?"

James blushed a Weasley red as everyone looked at him "Umm well I guess this as a good a time as any?" he looked at Amanda who nodded. "Last night, I didn't um have a date. Well I did just not like a uh date-date."

Lily chuckled "James you're rambling."

James cleared his throat "Right, sorry. Um Amanda and I got married last night."

Everyone was silent for awhile before Ginny spoke up "Married?"

"Yes," Amanda said "we thought what with my research and his schedule we should just get it over with. So last night, after the midnight mass we got married."

"Who were your witnesses?" Harry asked looking at his son.

"Who wants hot coco?" Taylor asked heading towards the kitchen.

"You knew?" Albus asked.

"Um yes." Taylor said "Amanda wrote to me and I thought it was so sweet! So Ben, Fred, Alexis and I went to the church and the ceremony was so beautiful."

"Wow." Lily said "That's crazy." she said walking over to Amanda "I'm sad I wasn't invited, but I'm happy you're my sister now."

Amanda smiled and hugged her "I would have given anything to have you there." she told her.

Lily returned the hug and turned towards her brother "Get over here you big lug."

James laughed and hugged his sister and his wife "Oh and that's not the only news we have."

Ginny looked at him "I think I better sit down." she sat on the couch and waited for her son to continue.

"Me too." all the the women said sitting in various spots.

"In seven months there will be a new Potter grandchild and a Weasley great-grandchild!" James smiled.

Everyone cheered and congratulated the newly weds. Scorpius thought this was a good as time as any to talk to Lily. "Lils?" he walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

Lily sighed in his embrace and turned her head upward "Hmm?"

"Come with me." He said leading her out the kitchen into the backyard.

"Scor it's so cold out here." Lily said rubbing her arms.

Scorpius smiled and walked over wrapping his arms around her "Better?"

Lily gigged "Much. Now what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Do you remember our first kiss?" he asked.

"Of course it was here at the Burrow, after Christmas dinner. We had gone for a walk near the lake." Lily smiled "You were so nervous."

"Yeah, good kiss though." he reminisced.

Lily giggled "Yes it was a very good kiss. It's led to millions of great kisses."

"Yeah."

"Why were you asking?"

"Well it's leading up to a question."

"Which is?" Lily asked. She gasped as he knelt on one knee in the snow "Scor.." she breathed.

"Lily, I have been in love with you since I was thirteen. It took me until I was sixteen to do anything, but now I am asking you to be my wife. Lily Luna Potter, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Lily's eyes filled with tears as she nodded "Yes."

Scorpius slipped the ring on her finger and smiled kissing her deeply. "Oh my gosh! Did he just propose?!" several girlish screams came from the back door.

"What?!" male voices followed.

Soon everyone learned what had gone on outside and congratulated the newly engaged couple. Everyone went back in and sat in front of the fire warming up and opening presents. Lily smiled and leaned against Scorpius softly humming a song. "What are you humming love?"

"Oh just a song." she smiled.

"What song?" He asked smiling.

She looked deep into his eyes and softly sang "I'll be home for Christmas, if only in my dreams."

Scorpius took her face in his hands and kissed her soundly. Everyone around them awed and Cody pretended to gag. When the two broke the kiss Scorpius smiled "I'm glad you came home for Christmas."

"Me too Scor, me too."

**The End**

* * *

A/N: Merry Christmas everyone! This story was short I know! But it's complete and I am very happy with the ending result. Don't forget to review!


End file.
